Ooops
by Gemenice
Summary: Dick has Popsicle, guys drool and he doesn't understand.


**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own any of them and I don't think I ever will. So yaeh, Young Justice is not mine.

**Warnings:**Well… randomness, maybe some facts that don't sit with comics/show, since I'm not expert or anything. SLASHINESS, and... pretty much randomness as I said.

**Pairings:** just veeery vague some – and all with Dick.

**A/N: **Well, this is not my fault – it's one of the "Lol we're so bored and we wanna write so let's challenge each other' me and my best friend are doing at the moment and her challenge sounded: "Artemis has a comment while M'gann is eating something… XY-shaped and then the boys are staring at Dick while he doesn't understand. Flash explaining". I seriously almost had kittens.

And I should be writing today's challenge only I'm a bit confused and need to think about something else XD

_**Summary: **__The guys drool. Dick doesn't understand. _

**Ooops**

M'gann smiled. It was true that her Earth obsession were cookies but.. maybe she should try and learn how to do this.

"How do you call this again?" He asked, licking the cool sweetness. Really it was very good – and at least she won't have to be afraid that she burnt it.

"Icecream." Artemist said slowly, watching her friend before lifting an eyebrow at guys.

"And we usually don't try to swallow it whole as if it was guy's dick." At the exact moment Wally choked, Aqualad looked away and Superboy blinked. And M'gann flushed. Sure she didn't know a lot of Earth words, still… but this one…

Well.. she was just happy the whole team didn't see her embarrassed. Even though it meant only one person was left.

* * *

><p>"Come ooon." Batman sighed. WHY did he allow him to come to the Cave with him again? Only to pester him?<p>

"You can't leave the kids here. They are going to… be BORED."

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"I'm pretty sure that if they can handle half of the stuff we're giving them for missions, they can handle being bored for a little time too." Oh would Bruce be happy if it could stay at that. But as he knew him –

"Being bored is soooo much worse."

Is it possible that they had TWO Kid Flashes here and no adult Flash? Cause at the moment it surely seemed that way.

"No."

"Please? Pretty please?"

A light growl – Bruce really had enough. He was still working on the safety protocol for the Cave – after the Red fiasco and he needed to CONCENTRATE on that – he was sure Dick was going to try to hack it sooner or later, and he wanted at least his protégé to have fun. He wouldn't give him way too easy toy to figure out, of course. But Flash's begging was making the concentration pretty hard thing to do.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

Bruce twitched.

"Are the kids bored or is it YOU?"

The running around stopped for a moment and Bruce could see Flash smiling sheepishly.

"Uhm… Both?"

Right. Both.

"Come on, they – ugh… WE" Flash corrected himself, after he got the glare of the dark and evil, "are going to die bored here. And you guys are still putting the cave together. It will only help if I take the kids out – they get fresh air, I get some fresh air and we'll ALL get out of your hair."

Bruce growled and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the movement in air as Flash zipped closer.

"And I'll get out of your hair~. "The man sing-songed and… it was probably that more than anything else.

"The Black Canary took the girls for groceries. You can take the boys as soon as Robin gets here." If he was right Dick had today longer school – something about math project Bruce didn't really have time to listen to, since they were in the middle of battling Joker when Dick told him.

"That will be AWESOME! I'll take them to the circus that's in town!" Flash jumped and then smiled sweetly. "Uhm… talking about that –"

Bruce sighed. Of COURSE. That's why was Flash pestering him. He lifted his hand, holing up the credit card.

"AW! You're the best Bats!"

"Don't call me-"

"Recognized Robin. B-0-1."

"See ya!"

All Bruce could hear was Robin's yelped when he was pulled back out of the entrance – along with Aqualad and Superboy and Kid Flash running after them.

Seriously. At least it was gonna be quiet.

He winced when a loud crash was heard and turned his head, facing a blushing Captain Marvel.

"… oops?"

… or not.

* * *

><p>Dick chuckled – okay it felt AWESOME to hear his friends (KF) comment on the acrobats in the circus and saying how Dick was so much better. Not that these were bad – but HE was doing that ever since he was four and then he trained under Batman from his nine. There truly was only handful of people who could beat him when it came to acrobatics. Not that he was going to admit it out loud.<p>

After they got out of the circus Flash gave them all popsicles before saying something about running away for a moment and KF was giggling and talking about some woman.

Dick shrugged, opening his own (since Superboy threw his own away, Aqualad gave his to first kid he saw and Wally… he probably finished his own already) sucking at the top lightly. It was one of those water like thingies, ones that Dick liked, as he leaned his back against the nearby tree and waited, not really listening to his teammates who were still talking about – well Dick wasn't sure. It was either the animals in the circus or people – both of which he knew way too well from his own personal experience – travelling with Circus made you know about EVERYTHING and closed his eyes. Yummy. Strawberry.

Dick liked Strawberries, they were one kind of the fruit that was sweet no matter what – and he blinked when he heard a choke.

He looked up and lifted an eyebrow when he noticed Superboy staring at him intently – what was wrong? Could there be kryptonite somewhere around? He pulled the popsicle slowly out, frowning.

"Are you okay, Connor?"

The guy nodded and swallowed, his eyes still on Robin. Oh well…. Supey WAS all weird sometimes. Dick was sure it had something to do with M'gann. If you were kissing a bit… simple person, the simplicity probably jumped on you too. Which was shame, cause with Superboy being clone and all that – he had to be like SUPER smart. Or not really supersmart – just supereducated, which was still a lot.

He sucked on the ice again – maybe he should talk to Superboy sometimes – they both knew languages the others did not and it would be SOOO funny seeing them frustrated about not understanding them. Only how to make Connor agree? He always seemed to stop the fun way too soon – if the punching of walls was anything to go by, heh.

His lips smirked around the ice and he giggled quietly. Maybe if he took Wolf away and told him he won't get the animal until he helps Robin? Now that could be a way to g-

"Rob? You… uh might want to stop doing that?"

Dick blinked, looking up at KF – who had VERY similar glance in his eyes as Superboy did and was shifting from one foot to another, staring at Dick's popsicle – as was Aqualad.

Dick frowned and pulled the sweetness out of his mouth again, licking the drop of melted ice that ran down his chin.

"I'm not sharing guys – you had your own to suck on." And was it just his imagination or did KF's cheeks get just a little bit redder? Surely they did, cause the freckles were hiding in the skin and – they were still staring.

"Guys?" Dick waved his hand in front of their eyes slowly – could that be something.. evil?

Well Superboy DID look like he was going to jump Dick any second – maybe it was some kind of Joker dust which he missed or –

"Hey!" Flash yelled and smiled sweetly at the four. "I'm back and –" He blinked at the boys before looking at Robin – who still had a little smear of the popsicle on his upper lip and the rest in his hand… and sighed.

"…. I swear I wasn't like this when I was a teenager." He muttered and KF's eyes snapped to him.

"You're one to talk! You have the lipstick on your cheek!"

Flash flushed and glared – his hand moving quicker than the eye could see and getting rid of the evidence, Bat would KILL him if he knew.

"You guys need to cool off."

"No more popsicles please," Aqualad whined out and Dick frowned.

"What? Is something wrong with the ice?" He asked, looking down at it and Flash sighed. Of course. Thirteen. Dick might've been the most experienced, but he was also the only one who was not in the middle of puberty – the poor kid. Flash sighed again and looked at the three.

"Off you go. To the cave and tell Batman me and Robin are there right away."

"I want to watch." Superboy said, still staring at Dick as if he was one of the acrobats back in circus and Dick blinked almost… scared. Weirded out, surely.

"Now." Flash frowned and Aqualad winced, grabbing Connor's arm and pulling him around, quickly walking away with KF on his side. Though not even he could stop himself from looking back a few times and swallowing hard – he really needed a swim. In a cold water. Very cold.

… and they had to forbid Artemis to talk. EVER again.

Dick blinked and looked at Flash lifting an eyebrow.

"Did they get cursed? Do we have to make antidote?" Flash sighed. Oh-kay. He'll have to have a talk not only with Dick, but also Bruce it seemed. Let's start one after another.

* * *

><p>"Artemis? Is Robin supposed to come today? " Artemis could hear Aqualad from the kitchen and she shrugged.<p>

"He's here already – came a moment before me, though as far as I know he's supposed to be training with Batman."

"Awesome!" Wally yelled and there was LOUD sound in the room.

Artemis frowned, putting her legs off the table in the 'leisure room' as she glanced to the kitchen and blinked.

"Uhm… why do you have that many popsicles?" She walked over and looked at the box. "And why are all of them strawberry? "

Superboy shrugged.

"Robin likes Strawberries." And the almost smile on his face told Artemis she didn't want to ask… seriously…she was happy getting out of there as quickly as possible – though not quickly enough not to hear the JOY In Kid Flash's voice when Robin stepped into the room.

"Hey Rob! We have a lot of things for you to suck on!"

There was a groan – or a whimper – Artemis couldn't be sure and she winced. Oh-kay. Maybe she should keep her mouth shut next time. Oops?

**The End**

A/N2: still trying to figure out the spaces thingie.


End file.
